


Always

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, issy!
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt protect

Arthur threw Merlin a look.

“What is it?” Merlin smiled amusedly at the almost-pout Arthur sported.

“You don’t want me.”

“What?” The smile slid off Merlin’s face. “What makes you think that?”

Arthur couldn’t look at Merlin. “You…you never touch me…”

“I touch you all the time! How would I kiss you if I didn’t touch you?”

“Yeah, but…never…you know…” Arthur turned and pretended to look outside the window. It was difficult to talk about this. But they’d been together for almost three months now and Merlin had never even attempted to do more than just kissing. He slowly started to wonder if… “Did I look different back then?” 

“What do you mean?” Merlin came up next to him and leaned his hip against the window sill.

“I mean…why is it we only ever kiss and do nothing more? Did I look really good back then and now I’m ugly? Or fat? Or…is it my teeth? If I look different, maybe you’re not even into blond guys…”

“Arthur,” Merlin smiled warmly. “You look exactly the same. And even if you did look different, I wouldn’t care. It’s you I loved back then, it’s you I love now.”

“But then…,” Arthur threw him a defiant look, “why don’t you just fuck me?”

A little shocked expression crossed Merlin’s face for a moment. “You want to do it?”

“Don’t you?”

“I’ve been waiting for so long.” 

“Then…I don’t get it.”

“Arthur,” Merlin reached out and pulled Arthur close, “there hasn’t been anyone since you’ve left. I’ve waited all this time for you to come back. And now…I don’t want to rush things.”

Arthur swallowed hard and blinked. “What do you mean, there hasn’t been anyone…are you trying to tell me that you…,” he pulled back a bit and looked at Merlin with wide eyes, “you didn’t have sex for 1500 years?” He swallowed again when Merlin just looked at him, no twinkle in his eyes, no smile around his lips. “You didn’t!”

“At least not with another person.” Now Merlin smiled. 

Arthur dove in to kiss the smile and his hands grabbed at Merlin’s shirt, trying to get it off of him. As he tried to open the belt, Merlin grabbed his wrists. 

“Do you have protection?” he whispered between kisses.

That totally stopped Arthur short. “First you tell me that you didn’t have anyone else and now you ask for condoms?” He pouted. “I certainly am clean.”

“If this is your first time, Arthur, we shouldn’t do it like that. And the condoms are not because I believe you might not be clean, I just don’t know what happens when we do it.”

“It’s not my first time! I mean…it would be my second but we used condoms that first time! And what do you mean, you don’t know what happens? What do you think will happen other than getting off?”

Merlin nuzzled into Arthur’s neck. “Remember that first time we kissed? You saw the memory of our very first kiss in that clearing close to Camelot, right?”

Arthur nodded and his fingers played along the waistband of Merlin’s jeans. 

“I don’t know what will happen when we make love again. Maybe you will remember our first time back then and everything’s fine, but I don’t know what will happen. The things coming back to you might be too much to handle if we go bare.”

“You’re still doing it.” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s ear. “You’re still doing everything to protect me.”

“Always, Arthur, always.”


End file.
